Known in the art is a game in which electronic money is consumed before or during play. Widely known in the art is a technique for charging prepaid type electronic money to a medium.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information-processing system including a receiving unit, a balance control unit, and a game execution unit. The receiving unit receives a charge of electronic money usable in a predetermined payment system. The balance control unit adds an amount of the charge received by the receiving unit to a balance. The game execution unit executes a predetermined game processing in response to the receipt of the charge by the receiving unit, without decreasing the balance.